What Fate Can Do To Me
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: No matter where our favorite pairing is they'll still end up together. They'll find a way to meet each other or just be together. Series of Love Live one shots [Nozoeli, KotoUmi, NicoMaki, RinPana, TsubaHono, etc.] Feel free to submit ideas and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is where I'll publish all my love live one shots :) If you want to suggest a pairing that you want along with what you want them to do in that oneshot then feel free to suggest them to me. Whoever comes first to suggest a pairing, they'll be served first :)) and if no one suggests a pairing then I'll do one myself :) so don't hesitate to PM or review to suggest a pairing :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live nor its characters :)

First Pairing: Nozoeli

Title: Blind date gone wrong.

"why does my sister always set me up for these dates? It's obvious that I'm not ready yet." Eli groaned as she walked to location her sister told her to go.

When she went in the cafe she saw a girl who had her purple hair tied up in twin tails.

"she looks like she's waiting for someone." Eli thought as she approached the purplenette and the girl looked up at her and Eli said "H-hi...I'm Ayase Eli. You must be the one waiting for me. I'm sorry for taking so long."

Eli sat down in front of the girl and smiled awkwardly.

'date? Well, this is interesting." The girl thought as she giggled and Eli asked "May I ask your name?"

"Toujou Nozomi. Nice to meet you, Elicchi." The girl said and Eli blushed at the nickname and became flustered.

"Please don't call me that."

"Hmm? I think it's perfect for you and besides, we are on a date so let's get to know each other." Nozomi said as she went closer to Eli's face.

Eli stared at Nozomi's turqouise colored eyes and thought 'for one time Alisa got this date right because I'm starting to fall for this girl.'

"So, who set you up on this date?" Nozomi asked with an innocent smile.

Meanwhile...

Alisa was just at home cleaning and was wondering how the date was going. Did her sister make a good impression? Or will she screw this up big time?

Suddenly Alisa's phone rang and saw a text message from the person she set up her sister with. Yazawa Nico.

Nico: Sorry, Alisa. I can't go to the date. I'm really sorry.

Alisa widened her eyes and thought 'why is Onee-chan taking so long then? I need to text her immediately'

Alisa texted her sister immediately and hoped that she wasn't waiting all this time.

"Elicchi, are you sure you want to go to another date with me?" Nozomi asked with an innocent tone, hoping that the blonde wouldn't be offended that she wasn't her date.

"Of course. You're kinda nice and I actually wanna-" Eli got cut off by her phone ringing.

Eli took out her phone and saw that it was a text from Alisa, When she opened it. Her face frowned and sighed "you're not my date, huh? Nozomi?"

Nozomi just smiled at her with nervousness and shivered when Eli glared at her and said sternly "Explain why you pretended to be my date?"

"W-well, you look beautiful and all so I went with it." Nozomi said as she hoped and pray to the gods not to get killed off by the blonde but by the looks that she's giving her, her soul probably died already.

"Please forget everything that happened today and never speak with me again." Eli huffed as she rushed out of the cafe with anger.

"Elicchi! Wait!" Nozomi yelled as she followed the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry that your date bailed on you but, aren't you a little thankful that you had fun with me?" Nozomi said and that statement made Eli stop and made her think.

"Elicchi..."

Eli turned around and ran to her and gave her a kiss. Nozomi widened her eyes and returned the kiss.

After the two pulled away, Eli averted her eyes from the purplenette who was smiling at her.

"Ara, Elicchi, you're so bold." Nozomi teased and that made Eli's already blushed face blush even more.

"D-don't think I accepted your apology, Nozomi." Eli said with a flustered tone, still not looking at Nozomi directly.

Nozomi giggled and said "So, meet you at our second date? You did agree to it so..."

"F-fine. I'll meet you at our second date." Eli mumbled.

"Don't mistake me as another cute girl with purple twin tails or else I'll be mad, Elicchi."

Eli watched Nozomi walk away and thought 'she's not so bad after all. Thanks, Alisa'


	2. KotoUmi Guard Umi Princess Kotori

Pairing: KotoUmi

Rating: K

Title: Forced to be in love.

* * *

Kotori Minami...That name is familiar throughout the whole country. She was the princess of her country, and now that the princess has come to the point where she has to be married with one of the fellow guards.

"Mom, what if they don't want to? I mean you're forcing them to be in love with me." Kotori said as she frowned and her mother hated that but she had to continue this event.

"I'm sorry Kotori but what's done is done." Empress Minami said as she watched 8 of the best guards walk in front of them.

Kotori just watched them and one guard caught her eye. A blue haired knight with amber eyes who looked intimidating.

"Umi-chan, the princess is staring at you." Honoka said with her usual cheerful tone and it made Umi embarassed and slapped Honoka.

"Mou! Honoka, don't just scream that out!"

Honoka chuckled and apologized to the bluenette. Kotori saw it all and thought 'she looks so adorable when she's embarassed.'

The event started and knight after knight not a single one caught her attention like the blue haired knight did and when it was her turn her mother noticed that Kotori had been interested in her and smiled at her.

"I'm Sonoda Umi. Nice to meet you, Hime-sama." Umi said as she bowed down to Kotori and Kotori smiled at her.

"call me Kotori."

Those simple words made Umi blush and she raised her head as her eyes met with Kotori's.

This was the first time in the event that she smiled so sincerely that everyone clapped their hands.

"Umi-chan!"

It was unexpected that Kotori got up to hug her. Umi couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"Umi-chan?" Kotori called out then suddenly she heard a laugh...it was from the ginger who was talking to Umi.

"don't worry, Hime-sama. Umi-chan just fainted."

Kotori nodded and carried the blue haired guard and rushed to her bedroom.

A few minutes later, Umi opened her eyes slowly and thought 'wh-where am I?'

Umi felt warmth on her hands and she saw the princess sleeping next to her.

"H-hime-sama?!" Umi asked with a surprised tone and that made Kotori shift a little.

"Umi...chan." Kotori muttered and Umi poked her cheek and immediately thought 'h-how could you Sonoda Umi? you can't do that to the princess.'

Kotori woke up and said with her cheerful high pitch tone, "Hello, Umi-chan."

"Hime-sama, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Umi said as she averted her eyes at Kotori.

Kotori moved closer and caught Umi's lips. Umi widened her eyes at the sensation of the princess's lips.

'h-how soft.' Umi thought as she closed her eyes to feel Kotori's lips but in a second, Kotori pulled away and said "I told you to call me Kotori, didn't I?"

Umi blushed and said shyly, "K-Kotori..."

"You're so cute, Umi-chan!" Kotori said as she hugged the blue haired guard again.

"Umi-chan is so bold!"

Umi blushed and saw Honoka walk in with a playful smirk on her face.

"Honoka! Don't say that!" Umi scoffed as she covered her face with her hands to hide her blushing face and Kotori and Honoka just laughed.

"Umi-chan, I love you." Kotori said and it made Umi's heart flutter.

"I love you too, Kotori." Umi muttered but Kotori didn't quite hear it.

Umi was new to these but maybe she can get use to things. She'll protect this country and her princess.

* * *

A/N:To the guest who requested this I am truly Sorry if this wasn't what you expected :3 but I'll do better. I promise :)

Next is: NozoEli


	3. NozoEli Kitsune Eli Shrine Maiden Nozomi

NozoEli

Kitsune!Eli and Shrine Maiden!Nozomi

Title: A shrine maiden's wish.

Nozomi was working at the shrine as usual and she thought about what she'll have for dinner.

'hmm...maybe I'll just eat some parfait again.'

"Parfait? That sounds delicious."

Nozomi turned around but no one was there. Maybe someone was messing with her.

"Whoever you are please come out!" Nozomi called as she stared at nothing. Nozomi was starting to think that the Gods are tricking her.

Nozomi walked up to the temple to pray to the Gods so she can go home.

"You're going already? What a shame."

Nozomi turned around and still there was no one, the voice sounded so sad so she tried to interact with it.

"If you could show yourself to me then maybe I will stay."

Nozomi thought that she might be going crazy talking to the wind suddenly the bushes at her side was rustling.

Nozomi stared intently at the bush waiting for whatever might come out. Nozomi walked slowly towards the bush when she looked in the bush she saw a beautiful blonde in a blue kimono but she was no ordinary girl she was a half fox.

Nozomi was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to this girl...fox.

"Toujou...san?" The blonde called out as she tried to catch Nozomi's attention.

Nozomi wasn't quite sure if this girl was cosplaying or is even real but she had to admit that the girl was beautiful.

"Hello? Did I scare you?" The blonde asked as her ice cold blue eyes stared at Nozomi's turquoise ones.

Nozomi snapped out of her thoughts and tried to communicate with her.

"Uh...hi."

"The name is Ayase Eli. I'm a fox spirit. Nice to meet you, Toujou-san." The blonde said with a short bow.

"C-call me Nozomi. A fox spirit?!" Nozomi asked and Eli gave a small nod.

"Yup. I heard your wish and since you are always taking care of this shrine for me I thought I'll give back the favor." Eli said and Nozomi thought that it was too big for the spirits to even grant but she was so wrong.

"E-Ericchi!"

Eli felt Nozomi in her arms and they were both on the ground. Eli blushed and wrapped Nozomi using her fluffy tail.

"You're so warm, Ericchi..." Nozomi muttered and Eli smiled and looked down at the purple haired girl.

"So, Nozomi...about those parfaits you mentioned..."

Nozomi chuckled and patted her on the head that made Eli groan a little that made Nozomi retrieve her hand.

"Don't you like that?" Nozomi asked curiously and Eli bit her bottom lip.

"What a naughty shrine maiden you are, Nozomi."

Nozomi blushed when she noticed that the fox girl was flustered and she immediately stood up and apologized over and over and Eli said "I-It's fine...I kinda liked it."

"Ericchi...wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?" Nozomi asked shyly and it made Eli's tail wag in happiness.

"R-really? You mean it?" Eli asked as she went closer to Nozomi's face and it made Nozomi blush.

"Yeah, we'll get parfaits if you want." Nozomi said with a wide grin.

'who knew the Gods were looking after me..." Nozomi thought as she giggled looking at the blonde fox girl who was currently in her arms.

* * *

A/N: Keep the suggestions coming, everyone :D I really love the support so far and I hope the Guest who suggested this I hope you liked this one shot and I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting but I will do my best next time :D (P.S. The last one shot was my first time writing KotoUmi XD)

Next: NicoMaki (Requested by Kumiko-chii)


	4. NicoMaki Vampire Maki Tsundere Nico

NicoMaki

Vampire!Maki and Tsundere!Nico

Title: A Bittersweet Night

* * *

Nishikino Maki, a vampire, who walks through the dark cold nights staring at the starry sky.

"Oi, what are you doing here? It's so late out."

A petite twin tailed girl appeared and Maki thought it was rude to interrupt her especially by this rude kid.

"Well, what about you, kid? You're here outside too so what's the difference?" Maki asked with a harsh tone as she stood up and walked away.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" The girl said as she grabbed her arm and it made Maki furious.

"Do you want to die this instant?"

The girl glared at her and huffed "Well, it's not like I wanted to talk to you."

Maki faced the dark haired girl and asked "what the hell do you want?"

"I'm Yazawa Nico. What about you? I mean it's not like I wanted to...you know, interact with you." The girl said while looking down at the ground.

"Nishikino Maki. Are we done? because I need to go." Maki said with an annoyed look on her face.

'this girl is really starting to get on my nerves. How can such a beauty be this cold? wait...beauty?!'

Nico didn't know that she was already blushing and it made Maki curious,

"Are you alright? you seem red..."

"I-I'm f-fine. Nothing to be worried about." Nico stuttered and Maki sighed deeply and Nico couldn't stop blushing.

Maki walked up to her and carried her with her vampire strength and Nico widened her eyes and stuttered "W-wait, put me d-down."

Nico began to blush even more and thought, 'she's so...cold. Is it even possible for a person to be this cold? It does match her attitude though.'

Maki couldn't believe that she will have to bring this kid back to her parents. Maki looked at Nico, who was currently blushing and thought, 'is it just me or is this kid cute when she's not talking?'

"Nico, where's your house?" Maki asked and Nico said the directions to her house and in a minute she was already there.

"wh-what?! we're here already?" Nico asked and suddenly Maki dropped her and Nico fell on her butt.

"H-hey! Why did you do that?" Nico asked as she glared at Maki while trying to stand up.

"well, you were getting a little heavy and besides I won't carry you forever." Maki replied coldly and it made Nico blush.

"Th-that's not what I meant, idiot."

"What did you just call me?" Maki said as she trapped Nico by placing both of her hands against the wall and glared at her.

'too close. too close...' Nico thought as she was only inches away from Maki's lips.

Nico blushed and stuttered, "Wh-what the hell, Maki?!"

"I don't tell this to a lot of mortals like you but..."

'M-mortals? Wha-what?!' Nico asked as she was confused, what is this girl? She didn't even look human in the first place anyway.

Maki leaned in on Nico and whispered "I'm a vampire. You're good with secrets, right kid?"

Maki knew Nico was about to scream so she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Be quiet. Just go to your home and be with your parents, kid."

Maki slowly took away her hand from covering Nico's mouth.

"Kid?! I may not look like it but I'm 18, alright?" Nico replied with an irritated tone.

"18?! You don't look like 18." Maki said with her usual cold tone.

"I didn't ask your opinion."

Maki looked at Nico's ruby red eyes and asked shyly "M-May I...?"

"May I wha-?" but before Nico could even finish she felt Maki's fangs sink in deep in the side of her neck.

"M-Maki?" Nico groaned and Maki slowly pulled away and said, "There. All your fantasies about me became true."

Nico blushed and became flustered and said with an embarrassed tone, "M-Maki, don't do that again. It's not like I d-didn't like it. It was just so...sudden."

"I don't do that too a lot of people but..."

Maki stopped speaking and became flustered,

"I-It just means you're...special."

Nico smirked and asked "Me? Special? That's weird coming from a cold hearted vampire."

Maki had enough of Nico's teasing and her dense self and thought 'I can't take this anymore...'

"Mou! Nico, You're mine now! You belong to me!" Maki shouted as she blushed furiously.

Nico's cheeks instantly became red and she began to stutter, "Wh-wh-what are you t-talking about, idiot! D-Don't say things like that out of the blue!"

"I just marked you so that means I'm your master." Maki scoffed as she averted her eyes away from Nico.

Nico thought Maki was kidding but she wasn't. She walked closer to Maki and placed her hand on Maki's cheek and kissed her on the lips. Maki widened her eyes at the sudden change of personality of the petite girl. Maki closed her eyes to feel Nico's lips even more after they pulled away Nico was glaring at her,

"Wh-what was that for?" Maki asked as she revived from the sudden kiss.

"I-It's not like I wanted to do it but...it was payback for marking me." Nico scoffed as she was still in Maki's arms. Even though the scarlet haired vampire was taller than her. Maki was glad that she stargazed tonight even though she won't admit it...she truly likes Nico and Nico felt the same way also.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this isn't what you were expecting, Kumiko-chii. I'll do better next time. :) Almost all of the ships that I'm writing that aren't Nozoeli are my first time writing them including this NicoMaki one so, tell me if I did great :) Don't hesitate to suggest multiple times. It's alright really :D I won't bite :) Thanks for all the support you're all giving. I really appreciate it :D

Next: UmiEli


	5. UmiEli chapter

UmiEli

Title: The Time When Nozomi Can't Be Trusted.

Eli was looking for Nozomi because she needed help with the student council. Eli opened the door and saw Umi and Nozomi laughing.

"Hey, you two. What are you talking about?" Eli asked curiously.

Umi froze and Nozomi just waved at her with a smile on her face.

"Umi?"

Umi slowly turned around and stuttered "H-Hey...Eli-chan, wh-what brings you here?"

"I should be asking you that, Umi." Eli said with a small chuckle and it made Umi blush.

Nozomi looked at Umi and signalled her to go talk to her normally.

"Anyway, you two seem to be...getting along." Eli said with a hint of sadness.

Nozomi quickly grabbed all the pictures and put them in her bag but one didn't get in the bag and Eli grabbed it but before she could look at it, Umi immediately took it and it made Eli even curious.

"Umi, what's in the picture?" Eli asked and Nozomi stood up and asked "don't we both have student council work to do?"

Eli smirked and stole the picture from Umi and it made Umi widen her eyes and faint. Nozomi quickly ran to the fainted bluenette.

"Umi-chan? Oh no."

It was too late, Eli already saw the picture of her while in the shower.

"Umi-chan...Nozomi…"

Nozomi became scared and she tried to wake Umi up but she wasn't close to waking up.

Eli glared at them and asked angrily, "what is the meaning of this? I understand Nozomi having this but Umi? I don't."

Umi woke up and asked Nozomi "was it all a dream, Nozomi-chan?"

Nozomi shook her head and pointed at the mad Eli.

"Ericchi...I can explain." Nozomi said but Eli shook her head and said sternly "I want to hear it from, Umi!"

Umi became very nervous and began to sweat.

"I'm...really sorry!" Umi said as she bowed down to the student council president and it was truly a rare sight.

"U-Umi…"

"Umi-chan...it's time to tell her. The cards told me it's the perfect time." Nozomi said and Umi blushed.

"N-Nozomi, don't just say things like that...it's embarrassing."

"Tell me what? Just spit it out so I can ask how you got this picture." Eli scoffed and Umi sighed deeply.

"I-I...love you, Eli…" Umi said shyly and it made Eli blush.

"Wh-what?!"

Umi tried to hide her blushing face but failed and Eli thought it was cute.

"D-don't make me say it again it's…embarrassing."

Eli went closer to Umi and asked, "so, how did you get this picture?"

"It was Nozo-" but Nozomi instantly covered her mouth.

"Umi! This was our secret!" Nozomi whispered and Eli raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Ara, Nozomi...when was this?"

Nozomi knew her soul is going to die so she sighed, "Sorry, Ericchi it was after we had practice."

"What a naughty naughty friend you are, Nozomi. Umi, what do you think?"

Umi didn't know what was going on so she just ran away and Eli wanted to chase her but instead of that she just shouted "I love you too, Umi!"

Nozomi smirked and said to herself "I did a great job."

Eli turned to her with a cold look and Nozomi laughed nervously and said, "Ericchi, are you...mad? I really am sorry."

"You will pay for this, Nozomi and thank you too."

Nozomi was thanking her when suddenly Nozomi yelped when Eli grabbed her breast.

"Nozomi, would you like to be my wingman?" Eli asked.

"Or...I will continue my version of your washi washi attack."

Nozomi laughed and said "Do I even have a choice, Ericchi? Of course I'll help you with your relationship with Umi-chan."

Eli smiled at her and said "you saw this coming, didn't you?"

"That's my little secret, Ericchi."

Nozomi was the first to go home because she had something really "important" to do so she left Eli.

After a few minutes, Eli was finished and when she was coming out of the school she saw someone waiting for her. It wasn't Nozomi nor it was Alisa...it was Umi.

"Umi-chan? Did you wait for me?" Eli asked curiously and Umi blushed and became flustered immediately.

"W-well, yeah...I want to take you...home."

Eli thought it was sweet and gave her a long passionate kiss.

Umi was waiting for this moment but she didn't know that it'll happen today.

After the kiss, Umi was left speechless. Eli smiled at her and asked with a teasing tone, "did I make the leader of the archery team speechless by just a kiss?"

Umi blushed and began to stutter "N-no it's n-not like that."

"You know, I didn't want to say this but I don't know how Nozomi does this." Eli said with a chuckle and Umi knew she was right. If it wasn't for Nozomi's fortune telling and spiritual powers they wouldn't end up together.

"Ara, Ericchi...are you asking for a three way?" Nozomi teased and Eli rolled her eyes playfully and said, "I'm never telling you anything again."

Eli turned to Umi and asked, "so...are you still going to walk me home, Umi?"

Umi nodded and started walking Eli home leaving Nozomi giggling to herself as she went home as well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was late especially to the one who requested it. I am truly sorry but I'm back and running but I'll update this when my NozoEli story is updated :) Thanks for all the support everyone :) keep the reviews and suggestions coming :)

Next up: NozoUmi


	6. NozoUmi Genderbent Umi Tease Nozomi

NozoUmi

Genderbent!Umi Tease!Nozomi

Title: Same old Nozomi

* * *

It was afterschool and Nozomi was done doing her student council work with Eli and while she was walking towards her classroom she saw her boyfriend...Umi.

"Umi-kun, did you wait for me?" Nozomi asked with a teasing smirk on her face.

Umi blushed and said nervously "W-well...yeah. I wanted to meet you early, Nozomi."

Nozomi grabbed Umi's arm and hugged it and Umi blushed at the feeling of Nozomi's breast.

Nozomi smirked with how flustered Umi's face was so she wants to tease her even more.

"Umi-kun...Let's go back to the classroom. I kinda forgot something." Nozomi lied as she pulled Umi in but Nozomi's force was so strong that it made the both of them fall in to each other.

Umi slowly opened her eyes and blushed at the position they were in. Nozomi captured Umi's lips and gave her a passionate kiss as her hand slowly slid down to Umi's pants and Umi immediately pulled away and stood up and Nozomi quirked her eyebrows and asked with a worried tone, "What's wrong, Umi-kun?"

Umi knew this was going to happed but he thinks that it's too shameless to do it in public/

"I-It's just that...I'm not comfortable here...someone might see us."

Nozomi stood up and looked up to the flustered blue haired boy and walked closer to her.

"Umi-kun, please...I can't take it anymore." Nozomi begged and Umi couldn't resist Nozomi any longer so he pushed her lightly on the table.

"Ara, you finally came out, Umi-kun." Nozomi said with a giggle and Umi blushed and shouted "Mou! Why can't this just happen in your house!" Umi shouted and Nozomi giggled and kissed Umi one more time.

"I love you, Umi-kun..." Nozomi said as she hugged him and Umi just smiled and asked shyly "Say, since you call your best friend "Ericchi" maybe I would have a nickname?"

Nozomi chuckled at how shy Umi was. No one ever could make the blue haired guy blush other than her.

"Ericchi is Ericchi...maybe you could be...Umicchi?" Nozomi asked and Umi just loves how Nozomi is full of surprises and everyday was never dull day when he's with her.

"Umicchi sounds nice." Umi said and Nozomi looked at her with a confused face and said with a sad tone, "Really? I think I like "Umi-kun" better."

Umi laughed at his girlfriend's statement and said "I love you, Nozomi."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's so short :( and to the one who requested this...I am so sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting and I know I probably did bad because this was the first time I wrote a relationship that's male and female and this is my first time doing a NozoUmi one. :3 please leave reviews or suggestions and thank you guys for the support :D

Next up: TsubaHono


	7. TsubaHono Dance Partner AU

TsubaHono

Dancepartner AU

Title: Let's Dance With Our Hearts

* * *

"Ehhh?! Dance in twos? But we're only nine here!" Honoka whined and Eli felt sorry for her but since they were doing like a ball dance kind of routine they need to be in pairs.

"Sorry, Honoka. We really need this for our routine. Knowing you, I'm prtty sure you'll come up with something." Eli said and Honoka just pouted,

"Mou! Why can't I just be with Kotori and Umi then?" Honoka asked curiously and Umi glared at her and scolded her,

"Honoka, have you even seen a waltz with three people? That would just be as hard to do."

"Honoka-chan, maybe you can partner up with somebody outside of the group?" Kotori said and Honoka sighed in defeat.

"You all just want to be close to your crushes that's why we're doing this, huh Eli?" Honoka said with a smirk and everyone blushed,

"Honoka, you idiot." Umi said wit a flustered tone as she hit Honoka's head.

"Umi-chan! That hurts!"

"Then, don't make jokes like that..." Umi scoffed as she averted her eyes from Honoka.

After their practice Honoka went home and tried to think of a plan to solve this whole "Partner" thing. Usually, Kotori and Umi and her were inseparable but maybe this time they were.

"Mou! I hate this whole partner thing!" Honoka whined even more and suddenly an idea popped into her head nd immediately grabbed her phone and tried to find Tsubasa's number.

"Hello? Honoka? Why are you calling?" Tsubasa asked curiously since it was rare for Honoka to just call her in the middle of the night.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Tsubasa-san...I have a favor, actually..." Honoka said and became nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous around Tsubasa. Maybe it was because they don't talk that much?

"Sure, Honoka. Anything to help." Tsubasa said and Honoka was glad that she accepted.

"Want to be my dance partner, Tsubasa-san?" Honoka asked cheerfully and what Honoka didn't know is that Tsubasa was blushing and was actually flustered that Honoka wants to be her dance partner. She admits to herself that she likes Honoka even more than just friends so this was really big for her.

"S-sure, Honoka. B-but why?" Tsubasa asked as she was trying to keep cool of the situation.

"We're doing some kind of ballroom dance kind of routine and everyone are in pairs except for me. Eli-chan must've wanted to just touch Nozomi-chan again and it's all frustrating." Honoka said and widened her eyes at spilling Nozomi and Eli's relationship.

"Forget the last part..." Honoka said with a little nervous giggle.

Tsubasa just laughed on how Honoka is straightforward of everything so she agreed to be her dance partner.

"Come tomorrow, Tsubasa-san! Practice will start tomorrow so don't leave me hanging." Honoka said as she pouted and Tsubasa agreed and with that Honoka hung up and was ecstatic for tomorrow.

The next day...

"Ericchi, don't you think you left Honoka out? We are nine so at least let Kotori and Umi be with her." Nozomi said with a worried tone and Eli just smiled at her.

"What's on your mind, Ericchi?"

Honoka was running late on practice and Maki finally spoke,

"Guys, Honoka probably won't because a certain pair just wanted to be together."

Eli and Nozomi blushed and said unison, "It was nothing like that."

"B-besides, it's not like you hated the idea being paired with Nico." Eli shot back and the tables had turned and everyone knew this will get intense.

"N-not that I liked it either! It wasn't pleasing to be with someone so annoying."

"I'm here!"

Everyone turned to the familiar cheerful voice and was relieved that she came but someone else was there it was...Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa?! From A-rise? What are you doing here?" Nico asked in shock on why the famous idol came.

"I came here to help Honoka out since she doesn't have a partner."

Tsubasa looked at Eli and Nozomi and smirked.

"Well, since you two started this. Can we see your progress?" Tsubasa asked and Rin played the music.

Eli grabbed Nozomi's hand and Nozomi blushed a little.

"Come on, Nozomi. We can do this." Eli whispered as she guided Nozomi on the dance.

"Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are awesome!" Honoka said after Nozomi and Eli were finished.

"Tsubasa, how about you and Honoka? What have you two done?" Eli asked challengingly and Tsubasa slightly blushed and ran to Honoka and grabbed her hand. Honoka widened her eyes at how soft Tsubasa's hand was and whispered "Tsubasa-san, I don't think I can do this. We didn't even practice."

"Just follow my lead, Honoka and just call me Tsubasa." Tsubasa said as they started and Hanayo and Nico were staring intently to their dancing. It was in sync. Too sync in fact and Nico was noticing something really obvious.

After the practice, Tsubasa left and said goodbye to Honoka and was looking forward to tomorrow.

When Tsubasa left everyone looked at Honoka and Nico asked "Why did you ask Tsubasa?!"

"Because...I was out of ideas, Nico-chan..." Honoka said nervously and Nico raised one of her eyebrow and Honoka asked "What's wrong? Don't you like Tsubasa practicing?"

"Tsubasa?! Now you're calling her that?! What are is your relationship with her?" Nico asked curiously and everyone was staring at her with questions in their minds.

"She made me call her that! It's her fault!" Honoka said as she pouted and everyone just stared at her.

"Honoka, what do you feel about Tsubasa?" Eli asked and Honoka blushed and didn't answer Eli.

Eli chuckled and said "Our little Honoka's finally in love, Nozomi."

"I knew this would happen all along, Ericchi." Nozomi said with a playful smile on her face.

Honoka widened her eyes and declined their assumptions, "N-no! I-It's not like that..."

"Honoka-chan's cute when she's blushing." Kotori squealed.

"Mou! Fine! I love Tsubasa!" Honoka shouted and everyone just laughed at how embarrassed Honoka was when she said it.

"Did someone said they loved me?"

Honoka immediately turned around and saw Tsubasa and blushed even more.

"I-I thought y-you left?" Honoka asked nervously and she noticed Rin was grinning.

"I got called by Rin. So..."

Tsubasa walked closer to Honoka and continued, "Is it true that you love me?"

Honoka nodded and her heart started beating fast on how close Tsubasa was to her face.

"I love you too...dance partner." Tsubasa said as she kissed Honoka on the cheek and left.

"Ehhh?! Tsubasa just kissed you?!" Nico asked in shock and Maki rolled her eyes and scoffed "Won't you shut up? It's kind of expected that they'll be together."

Nico didn't listen and continued her ramblings and Maki kissed her on the cheeks and became flustered.

"Th-there. Would you shut up now?"

"Ara, Maki-chan, can be bold sometimes." Nozomi teased and while everyone was teasing each other, Honoka just had a smile on her face.

'I'm not going to be alone after all. Me and Tsubasa...we'll sync our feelings like we dance with each other.'

* * *

A/N: How did I do with this one? :3 I'm sorry if I made it a little bit OOC (I think?) To the guest who requested this, I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting. I will do better next time. And thank you for the support and the suggestions :D Give more if you want :)

Next Up: NozoEli


	8. NozoEli Vampire AU

NozoEli

Vampire AU

Title: Bite Me

* * *

Nozomi was up at the school roof once again at night looking at the stars and thinking about how the Gods are always protecting her when suddenly...

"The stars are pretty tonight, huh?"

Nozomi turned around revealing a a tall figure.

"Who are you?" Nozomi asked curiously and the tall figure walked forward and revealed herself and Nozomi was speechless on what the figure looked like.

Tall. Blonde. Pale. Has Azure colored eyes. She was perfect and she has never seen this girl in this school.

"I'm Ayase Eli. Good evening. I've been watching you, you know?" The blonde said with a cool kinda voice.

"M-Me? Why? Are you some kind of stalker?" Nozomi asked curiously and Eli widened her eyes and blushed.

"I-it's nothing like that!" Eli said with a flustered tone and Nozomi giggled on how easy the blonde got flustered.

"You're cute, you know." Nozomi said with a smile and it made the blonde even more red.

"Mou! I don't even know you and you're acting like this." Eli said as she averted her eyes away from Nozomi.

"Nozomi Tojo." Nozomi said plainly and Eli felt Nozomi's warm hands on her cold ones.

"Y-you're cold!" Nozomi exclaimed and looked at Eli with a questioning look on her face and Eli just sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Eli said but Nozomi was thinking about something really deeply.

"Tojo-san...?"

"I got it!" Nozomi said and it startled Eli for a bit.

"What do you mean, Tojo-san?" Eli asked with a confused tone, not really sure what the purple head is going at.

"Ericchi! That's it! I am going to call you Ericchi!" Nozomi said cheerfully and smiled at the blonde who was completely speechless on the nickname Nozomi gave her.

"Call me Nozomi too if you want." Nozomi added and began to stare at the stars again.

Eli was watching out for Nozomi for a long time ever since she started staying on the school rooftop at night and was actually intrigued by her presence or aura.

"Um...Nozomi..." Eli started as she sat beside Nozomi and stared at the starry sky along with her.

'How are the stars so bright tonight?' Eli asked herself and looked at Nozomi who was currently looking at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, huh?" Nozomi started and Eli just hummed in response and wanted to tell her the truth about her.

"You know why it's beautiful?" Nozomi asked as she turned to Eli and moved closer to her.

Eli shook her head in response of Nozomi's question and blushed on how close she is.

"Well...It's because you're here, Ericchi." Nozomi said as she leaned in on Eli's face but pulled away and frowned.

"I-I'm sorry, Ericchi. That was too sudden." Nozomi apologized and Eli just shook her head and told her that she didn't mind it and Nozomi just stared at her wondering why such a beautiful girl is always watching her.

'Maybe...the gods sent her to me...I should be thankful.' Nozomi thought and smiled and suddenly Eli confessed something,

"Y-you know, you may th-think I'm human but I'm not..." Eli said shyly and Nozomi just tilted her head in confusion and continued to listened to what Eli was trying to say.

"I'm a vampire." Eli said simply and Nozomi just had her head tilt in confusion.

"So?"

Eli was shocked at the response she got at the purple head and thought 'I was right. She is weird.'

Nozomi stood up along with Eli and Eli waited for what Nozomi was about to say. She was waiting for Nozomi to make a response that will blow her away and she did.

"I don't care if you're a vampire, Ericchi. I think it's cool! I want to be with you, Ericchi...even though we just met..." Nozomi paused and saw Eli was blushing and she thought it was cute.

"I want to be with you...forever!" Nozomi continued and Eli was speechless, she didn't expect any of this. Nozomi accepted her. Mostly she would shut herself out on most people but this girl was different but the downside is how can they be together forever when Eli doesn't even age?

"Nozomi, I can't be with you. I just can't." Eli said sadly as she frowned and Nozomi actually knew a lot about vampires, after all she does study spirits and monsters and all of those stuff but she doesn't want Eli to know that since she wanted to keep this thing between them going.

"Why not, Ericchi? I can feel your feelings towards me! The gods finally sent you and I won't just throw you away!" Nozomi said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't because I...I can't grow old with you." Eli sighed as she hugged Nozomi and rubbed her back.

"Don't cry. Please. I hate seeing you cry." Eli mumbled and Nozomi sniffled and wiped her tears away.

Eli stepped away from Nozomi a little and smiled at her.

"Ericchi...mark me." Nozomi said shyly and Eli blushed at the sudden request and walked up close to the purple head.

"Are you sure? Because, it will hurt if I marked you. I don't really want to hurt you." Eli said with a worried tone.

"That's fine. If the prize is being with you then I'll take the pain."

Eli was surprised of the purple head's response and knew she was serious so she slowly leaned in to Nozomi's neck and sank her fangs slowly in Nozomi's soft flesh. Eli heard Nozomi's grunt and from her fangs she slowly put some venom in her. Nozomi's hand slowly held Eli's slender waist and Eli was done marking her.

"You'll feel dizzy for a couple of minutes." Eli informed but Nozomi fell asleep on her shoulders. Eli chuckled on how cute the purple head looked.

Eli carried Nozomi to her home and sighed in relief that her little sister was asleep.

Eli placed Nozomi on her bed and thought 'You're all mine, Nozomi...forever.'

* * *

A/N: Here's your second request, guest :D I'm sorry if this wasn't what you're expecting and I'm sorry if it isn't NSFW either...I'll try and make one in the future if I can :3 Guys, please leave a review or any suggestions and I'll get right on it :3 be patient though ;) and thank you for the support that you're all showing :D

Next: KotoUmi

followed by: EliMaki, NozoEli, TsubaHono and TsubaMaki


	9. KotoUmi Single Parent AU

KotoUmi

Single parent AU

Title: I have been finding someone like you

* * *

"Come back here, Honoka-chan!" Kotori called as she watched her 5 year old kid run away to play around.

"It's okay, mom. I'm fi-woah!"

Kotori watched Honoka bump in to someone and immediately ran to her child and apologized to the stranger.

"Don't apologize. It's fine she's just a kid." The stranger said.

The stranger had long blue hair along with amber colored eyes and had a small smile on her face. Kotori thought she was beauiful and Honoka was tugging her dress.

Kotori looked at Honoka and asked, "what do you want, Honoka-chan?"

Honoka looked at the stranger and bowed at her and said, "I-I'm really sorry, ma'am."

The stranger kneeled on one foot to make eye contact with Honoka and asked, "What's your name? You seem energetic."

"Minami Honoka it my name! What's yours?"

Kotori smiled at the sight. It's been awhile since she saw Honoka smile like this.

"Sonoda Umi. Nice to meet you, Honoka." The woman said with a smile on her face.

Honoka tilted her head and said, "Umi? You mean the beach? That's amazing!"

Umi chuckled and said, "Well, yeah. Kinda. So, what's your mom's name?"

"Minami Kotori! Like, the baby bird! Umi-san, want to go home with me?" Honoka asked cheerfully and Kotori looked at Umi and said to Honoka, "Honoka-chan, don't ask Sonoda-san for things like that. She might be very busy."

Umi stood up and shook her head and said, "I don't really have anything to do and just call me Umi, Kotori."

They were going home along with Umi and along the way Umi asked,

"I know it's not my business asking this but where's your husband?"

Kotori looked down and smiled sadly and said, "I'm just a single mom. I got pregnant and here I am."

"Oh...I'm really sorry for asking." Umi said, feeling really bad for asking such a personal question.

Kotori chuckled and said with a smile, "It's fine, Umi-chan."

Umi blushed on how beautiful Kotori's smile was and when they got home, Honoka fell asleep on Umi's lap.

Kotori made tea and placed it on the table and Umi thanked for hospitality.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kotori asked curiously and Umi never actually talked about herself to other people but she wanted to know more about Kotori and she wanted Kotori to know her.

"Well, I don't know. What do you want to talk about?" Umi asked shyly and Kotori just simply answered,

"You."

Umi almost spit her drink out and asked, "Really? You don't mind?"

Kotori nodded and Umi became really nervous and said, "Well, I do archery and I'm single and I-"

but because of Umi's nervousness, Kotori's lips met hers and Umi widened her eyes and pulled away slowly and Kotori smiled at her.

"H-How shameless." Umi said with a flustered tone and Kotori frowned.

"But...you liked it, right?" Kotori asked with a sad look on her face and Umi felt guilty.

"W-well yeah i-it was just so sudden." Umi said and Kotori smiled at her and said, "I have been finding someone like you."

Umi became even more embarrassed and hid her blushing face with her two hands and Kotori thought Umi was like a little kid.

"D-don't say stuff like that all of a sudden!" Umi said as she kissed Kotori.

They both slowly pulled away and Umi asked "W-would you g-go on a date with me? If that's alright?"

Kotori chuckled and hummed in approval, "Let's see if Honoka will approve you though."

"I think she already does." Umi said as she stroked Honoka's hair gently and Kotori was happy that she met someone like her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much, guys! X3 How did I do with this one? I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting :) I really promise that I'll do my best next time X3

Next Up: EliMaki

Followed by: NozoEli, TsubaHono, TsubaMaki, AnjuxErena, Maki's mom x Principal Minami, NicoMaki, NozoEli, NicoMaki


	10. EliMaki Chapter

EliMaki

Title: Sneaking Out For You

* * *

Nozomi and Eli were just finished in doing student council work and Eli heard the piano playing nd she thought 'Maki is still here?'

"Ericchi, you must be thinking why Maki is still here." Nozomi said as she grabbed her bag and Eli just chuckled on how right she was.

"Yeah. You can head home, Nozomi. I have to make sure the school doesn't have anymore students this late."

Nozomi smirked and teased Eli, "Hmm? Is that really the reason, Ericchi? Or do you just want to talk to the princess?"

Eli blushed and became flustered and scoffed, "Mou! Nozomi, don't make jokes like that! She's a f-first year!"

"Does that really matter, Ericchi? Oh well, I better get going. See you tomorrow." Nozomi said as she left Eli in the student council room.

"Nozomi, what are up to this time?" Eli sighed to herself as she went to the music room but as she was going there the tune playing sounded sad.

'Is it me or is Maki playing so sadly?' Eli thought and as she went in the music room she saw Maki playing her piano but with tears in her eyes.

"M-Maki?" Eli called out and Maki widened her eyes and wiped her tear immediately.

"E-Eli? What are you doing here?" Maki asked with her usual cold tone but was flustered.

Eli walked in and crossed her arms and said, "I should be the one asking you that."

Maki became silent and Eli knew something was wrong and asked, "Is there something bothering you?"

"N-No. This is nothing, Eli." Maki lied as she didn't make eye contact with Eli.

Eli walked to her and sat beside her and asked, "Why are you exactly here, Maki?"

Maki just looked down and Eli sighed "You're really like Nozomi sometimes."

Maki looked at Eli and knew she was worrying and lied, "I...ran home."

Eli was shocked since what could possibly make the redhead run from her home but she didn't wanna ask so she just hugged her.

Maki jumped at the feeling and said with a flustered tone, "E-Eli, this is embarassing."

Eli chuckled and unwrapped herself from Maki and said, "You were crying so...that's the only thing I could do."

Maki blushed and just huffed at her and Eli thought it was adorable.

"Shall we head home? Maybe we can sort this out with your parents. I'll walk with you."

Maki became even more embarrassed and didn't have a choice. She missed her family right now more than anything.

Maki nodded in response of Eli's offer and held her hand.

"Maki..."

"D-Don't think of this as s-something." Maki said with a flustered tone as she hid her blushing face.

Eli giggled and walked with Maki to her home and on the way Maki didn't let go of Eli's hand.

"Maki, why did you run away?"

Maki didn't want to tell her the truth because Eli might think she's crazy but she had to...

"I didn't run away..." Maki muttered and Eli became even more curious on why Maki was still at school.

"So, why were you still at school?" Eli asked as she stopped walking to talk to Maki even more.

"I-It's none of your business." Maki scoffed as she mentally slapped herself in the face for not being able to be forward with her feelings.

Maki felt a tight grip on both of her arms and looked directly at Eli who was serious.

"Tell me now, Maki. You can't bottle up feelings, okay?" Eli said and Maki noticed that Eli was almost going to cry.

"Fine! I went to school because I wanted to see you!" Maki said as she freed herself from Eli's grip.

Eli widened her eyes and blushed a little and asked in shock, "M-Me?!"

Maki rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Who else will I sneak out for?"

"Nozomi?" Eli answered Maki and Maki just glared at her.

"Did you need something from me? Why did you lie about running away?" Eli had so many questions and Maki had enough on how dense the blonde was so she said it, she never thought it was today but she said it.

"I like you! You're so dense, you know." Maki said and it left Eli speechless. Was this a dream? Was this actually happening? Eli had a tiny crush on the redhead but she didn't actually know that the redhead had feelings for her too.

"Speak up, Eli." Maki said as she glared at the third year who didn't know what to do in this situation.

"I-I like you too..." Eli mumbled and Maki didn't hear it so she asked, "What did you say?"

Eli smiled at her and said, "I like you too."

Maki hid her blushing face and said with a flustered tone, "D-Don't say embarrassing things l-like that."

Eli giggled and continued walking Maki home and when they got there Maki just stared at the ground and Eli asked, "Did you forget your keys?"

Maki shook her head and kissed Eli on the cheeks and immediately went in her home.

Eli smiled and walked home when suddenly,

"Ericchi, you're such a liar."

Eli turned around and saw Nozomi leaning against the wall.

"You knew about this,didn't you Nozomi?" Eli said and Nozomi nodded and said with a pout, "does that mean we won't get to eat parfaits anymore?"

"We will. But with Maki this time." Eli said with a wink and Nozomi sighed and smiled at her and walked home together.

* * *

A/N: My sincerest apologies about the last chapter. I should've took my time and effort for it and I will never make such a mistake again and thank you for the PM Kryuu27 hope you like this one :D

Next: NozoEli

After that: TsubaHono, TsubaMaki, AnjuxErena, Maki's mom x Principal Minami, NicoMaki, NozoEli, NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi


	11. NozoEli chapter

NozoEli

Title: I'll Take A Bullet For You

* * *

Nozomi and Eli were working late at the student council room and Eli was carrying a lot of documents and Nozomi knew she was working too hard.

"Ericchi, let's have some rest. We can do this tomorrow." Nozomi said with a worried tone and Eli placed the documents on the table and said, "I'm fine, Nozomi. Really. You can go home if you like."

"You're stubborn sometimes..." Nozomi muttered and Eli just shook her head and continued to work.

An hour later Eli decided to call it a day and was really tired and Nozomi walked her home.

"Ericchi, would you take a bullet for me?" Nozomi asked and Eli thought it was out of the blue for Nozomi to ask something like that but to be honest she would take a bullet for her best friend and she's sure that Nozomi will do the same.

"Of course, Nozomi. Are you feeling okay? You're usually confident in our friendship." Eli said, a little worried about her best friend.

Nozomi looked at Eli and smiled and said, "Thank you, Ericchi...I'd do the same for you..."

Suddenly, a gang of girls came and one said, "Well Well Well, look what we have here. Two high school students who probably have a ton of money."

Eli and Nozomi knew what was going on and tried to run the other way but they were cornered, no one else was around and Eli wanted to fight but they had knives and guns.

"Come on, blondie. You look rich. Give me the money." the girl said with a really intimidating voice and Nozomi had to take action.

"I don't have money at the moment so leave me and my friend alone." Eli growled as she tried to control her anger.

"Oh really? I guess you chose the hard way." The girl said as she pointed the gun at Nozomi and Eli knew why Nozomi asked those questions. She knew this will happen all along and when the gun was triggered Eli jumped in front of it and it shot her arm.

"Oh no. This wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone retreat!" The leader said as they all left and Eli slowly fell to the ground and said, "I told you, Nozomi. I would take the pain with you."

Nozomi's eyes were filled with tears and said "Ericchi, why did you do that?"

Eli smiled and said, "I told you before, I'd take a bullet for you. You'd do the same anyway."

Eli slowly closed her eyes and became unconscious and Nozomi quickly took her to the hospital.

'Ericchi, you're now hurt because of me...I should be the one who was shot...'

Nozomi's tears were streaming down her face and she heard Eli speak,

"Don't blame yourself...I just wanted to repay you for all the times you...helped me."

Eli slowly closed her eyes and Nozomi knew there was no time to go to a hospital so she directly went to her house instead and wrapped Eli's wound with a bandage.

"Ericchi...this is terrible. I'm terrible." Nozomi said as she cried.

Eli slowly woke up and said, "I'm not leaving you alone, Nozomi..."

"Ericchi! You're alive!" Nozomi said with a relieved smile and hugged Eli.

"You thought I was dead? Have a little bit of trust in me, Nozomi. I won't die that easily." Eli said with a chuckle and Nozomi missed that about her.

"But what about the bullet? How will I take it out?" Nozomi asked with a worried tone.

"It's fine. We'll go to the hospital tomorrow. You worry too much, Nozomi." Eli said as she gave a kiss on Nozomi's cheek and Nozomi blushed.

"Mou! Ericchi! Not at a time like this!" Nozomi said with a pout and Eli giggled at Nozomi's reaction.

"Thank you...Ericchi." Nozomi said shyly as she averted her eyes away from Eli.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens. I'll take the pain with you and I'm sure you'll do the same for me as well." Eli said with a smile.

'Ericchi, I really really like you...' Nozomi thought as they both gazed at each others eyes. Hoping that they both feel the same way about each other.

* * *

A/N: It's short...I know but before this it was originally supposed to be set on a beach and instead of a tearjerker I made into comedy so this came up and yeah...if you guys like to read that just ask me and I'll post it :D anyways, how did I do with this one? :)

Next Up: TsubaHono

Followed by: TsubaMaki, AnjuxErena, Maki's mom x Principal Minami, NicoMaki, NozoEli, NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi


	12. TsubaMaki Chapter

TsubaMaki

Title: Creating a Melody

* * *

It all started when Maki was composing a song for the live they are about to do with the other school idols and Tsubasa was there since she said she wanted to listen to the song she was composing.

"You're a great pianist, Maki." Tsubasa said as she was staring outside of the window. Maki wasn't actually close with Tsubasa but she knew that she was friendly.

"Thanks. I really like playing the piano...especially composing." Maki said as she continued her playing and Tsubasa sat beside her. Maki looked directly at Tsubasa's emerald green orbs and blushed.

'Is it me or did the atmosphere just changed?' Maki thought and her and Tsubasa were gazing at each other's eyes.

"I've been watching you for awhile, Maki and they told me you're having trouble with expressing your feelings." Tsubasa said as she moved closer to Maki.

Maki blushed even more and replied coldly yet flustered at the same time, "Yeah. So what? It's not like you care or anything."

'This is too close...' Maki thought and Tsubasa wanted to see more of Maki's personality and make her close to her as possible.

"I want to break those walls. If you let me that is." Tsubasa said with a little smirk on her face and Maki scoffed, "Mou! Don't disturb me at this time, Kira!"

Tsubasa lifted one eyebrow and said, "You're already calling me that, Maki?"

Tsubasa lifted Maki's chin and Maki said coldly, "Do what you want! I don't care!"

"That's more like it." Tsubasa said as she slowly leaned in but Maki thought it was embarrassing so she pushed Tsubasa away a little bit. Tsubasa laughed at how red the scarlet girl become and Maki couldn't take the embarrasment anymore so she kissed Tsubasa on the cheeks and said with a cold yet flustered tone, "Th-that's what I can d-do for now...I-I'm not ready yet..."

Tsubasa nodded and said, "I understand but I won't give up on you, Maki."

Maki smiled and said "Well, I am pretty tough to break so, give your best in capturing me."

Maki and Tsubasa stayed at the music room until dawn and Maki finally finished composing and Tsubasa was glad to be the first one to hear it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's short :C I tried keeping Tsubasa in character but maybe I failed and regarding to yuki101shonada's request maybe I'll do it after my current story which is still NozoEli :3 hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you for all the support X3

Next up: AnjuxErena

Followed by: TsubaHono, Maki's mom x Principal Minami, NicoMaki, NozoEli, NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi, KotoUmi


	13. Anju x Erena chapter

Anju x Erena

Title: It was right in front of me this whole time

* * *

Anju and Erena were just sitting at their usual hangout knowing Tsubasa was at her date with Honoka.

"Tsubasa has really changed, huh Anju?" Erena said with a hint of sadness seeing their captain dating and spending less time with her friends and Anju understood Erena's feelings but what's done was done.

"Yeah but on the plus side we both get to spend a lot of time together." Anju said with a smile and Erena glanced at the ginger who was kind and was always there to comfort her. Erena tried to deny that she has feelings for the ginger but in the end she admits to herself that she likes her.

"Yeah. I'm glad that you're here." Erena said and Anju can feel Erena's loneliness. They've been friends for a long time and Erena did have a tiny crush on Tsubasa but on the other hand Anju liked Erena in a more than friends way and it hurts that she has to see Erena suffer so she moved closer and hugged her.

"A-Anju..."

Anju hugged her tighter and Erena had tears in her eyes and Anju whispered, "Don't worry. I know you're having a little bit of trouble since you liked Kira..."

Erena smiled a little and said with a chuckle, "not anymore, Anju..."

Anju pulled away and was in shock on how fast the girl's feelings fade away but who could possibly be Erena's new crush?

"That look of yours..."

"Hm? Wh-what about it?" Anju asked with a nervous tone and Erena leaned closer and whispered to her ear, "you're jealous, aren't you?"

Anju widened her eyes and blushed even more and scoffed, "M-me? Jealous? Why would I be-"

Erena immediately kissed Anju on lips and Anju thought, 'Wh-what's going on?'

Erena pulled away and said with a smirk, "you're cute when you're jealous but you shouldn't really be jealous of yourself, Anju."

Anju was speechless this was too much for her to handle and began to stutter, "Wh-what? Y-you l-like me?"

"You were the one this whole time, Anju...and I was just too stubborn to notice it. I liked Kira the whole time and you on the other was there in times of trouble and Kira wasn't..." Erena said and Anju smiled at her and kissed her on the cheeks.

Erena blushed and Anju chuckled and said, "I've always wanted to see your reaction when I do that."

Erena pouted and said with a flustered tone, "Anju, don't tease me like that!"

Anju just laughed and asked, "So, are we official now?"

"Yup and I can't be happier..." Erena said as she leaned in to kiss Anju.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long and sorry that it's short but I was thinking of a plot and this was the only thing I can think of so I'm sorry that it's not what you guys expected Xc but I hope you liked it though :) and I mixed up the chapters the one before this should've been TsubaHono. I completely I apologize.

Next up: TsubaHono

Followed by: Principal Minami x Maki's mom, NicoMaki, NozoEli, NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi, KotoUmi


	14. TsubaHono Boss x Intern AU

TsubaHono

Title: More than just your intern

* * *

Kira was waiting for her new recruited interns and Anju came in and announced that they already arrived.

"Let them in, Anju." Kira said and three girls came in and Tsubasa examined each girl.

One had purple hair with turquoise eyes, the second one had short brown hair with light pink eyes the last one got Kira's attention, a ginger with sea blue eyes that Kira was distracted with.

"This is Kira Tsubasa. Our boss and you interns will be assigned with one boss in each station and one of you will be Kira's intern. Please introduce yourselves." Anju said and the purple head was first and she had a Kansai accent.

"Hello. I'm Nozomi Toujou. Thank you for accepting me here, Tsubasa-san. I'm glad that I'm interning here."

The short haired girl was next and it seemed like she was shy and Anju encouraged her, "You can do it, Koizumi-san."

"I-I'm H-Hanayo Koizumi...nice t-to meet you, Ts-Tsubasa-san..."

Kira wanted her workers to be comfortable around her and said, "Koizumi-san, relax. I'm glad to meet you too."

Hanayo smiled and hummed as her response and Kira looked at the ginger who was clearly energetic.

"I'm Honoka Kousaka. Nice to meet you, Tsubasa-san." The ginger said with a cheerful smile and Kira thought, 'she seems interesting...'

"Alright, you three pick a card from my hand and it will decide on what station you're working in." Anju said as she made the three interns pick cards.

Nozomi opened hers first and asked, "I'm doing paperwork with...Ayase Eli? Is she like my boss there?"

"Yeah. She's in charge of that and you'll be working along side her." Anju said and Hanayo opened hers slowly.

"I'll be working with...Hoshizora...Rin? With what exactly?" Hanayo asked curiously and Anju actually forgot what Rin does but all she knows that they were designing clothes and it was Honoka's turn to know where she'll end up and she blushed a little.

"What did you pick, Honoka?" Kira asked curiously and Honoka looked at Kira shyly and muttered, "I'll be working with...you."

Anju smirked and said, "alright, Nozomi-chan and Hanayo-chan. I'll be leading you two to your work station and as for Honoka..."

Anju paused and giggled and continued, "Kira, I'm leaving her with you."

Anju left with the two other girls and Kira looked at Honoka and chuckled and said, "Sorry about Anju she's just a little excited."

Honoka smiled at her and asked, "So...what do we do again?"

Kira looked at her like she was crazy and asked curiously, "You applied here without even knowing?"

Honoka laughed nervusly and Kira moved closer to her and looked at her and Honoka said, "W-well, Umi-chan was reading me the form and I kinda just...slept."

Kira laughed and offered her a tour around the building and Honoka accepted and they both walked around the building.

"I wonder how the other interns are doing...can we see them, Kira-chan?" Honoka asked and she realized she just addressed Kira formally and apologized.

Kira just laughed and Honoka huffed, "Mou! Don't just laugh, Kira-chan!"

"Sorry, Honoka but you were just really cute." Kira said and Honoka blushed and Kira realized what she said and muttered, "forget that I said that..."

Suddenly Honoka saw Nozomi and a blonde girl who she thought was her boss and when Honoka was about to greet them Nozomi said, "Ericchi, let's eat already."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Eli sighed and Honoka laughed at how close they both are already and Nozomi greeted, "Hey, Honoka-chan!"

Honoka smiled at her and Kira asked, "so, can we continue the tour there's only one place left."

"Sure!"

Kira and Honoka walked together through the hallways and suddenly someone was running with a cart and Honoka was about to get hit by it but Kira pulled her in.

"R-Rin-chan...please slow down." Hanayo said with an exhausted tone and Rin stopped and saw Honoka in Kira's arms and smirk.

"Sorry, Kayo-chin! Won't do it again!" Rin said innocently as she pushed the cart slowly and Hanayo went by her side.

Honoka gazed at Kira's emerald green eyes whilst Kira gazed at Honoka's sea blue eyes and Kira thought, 'How beautiful...'

Kira slowly leaned in and kissed Honoka and after the kiss, Honoka was speechless and Kira became nervous.

"S-say something...please?" Kira said shyly and Honoka couldn't stop blushing and couldn't find the words to answer her.

"Kira-chan...I love you."

Kira smiled and said, "I love you too..."

"I hope I can be your worker forever." Honoka said cheerfully and Kira smirked at her and said, "Why would I fire my future girlfriend?"

Honoka blushed and became embarrassed and huffed, "Mou! Don't flirt at work!"

Kira chuckled and continued the tour with Honoka.

* * *

A/N: Gosh I almost made this NSFW, guys XD I just feel like I should add something to this but I didn't know what and I'm sorry if it's rushed and all. I will do better next time and I love putting RinPana in this because I wanted to like feel what it's like to write those two in a story hope you guys didn't mind that X3 anyways, leave more suggestions but the upcoming one will take a little bit longer than expected :3 (but don't let that stop you)

Up Next: Principal Minami x Maki's Mom

Followed by: NicoMaki, NozoEli, NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi, KotoUmi, RinPana


	15. Principal Minami x Maki's mom chapter

Title: I Need You

Principal Minami x Maki's Mom

Principal Minami has been going through divorce and she didn't want to tell her daughter Kotori about it and it's hard to keep a secret from your daughter and Kotori was getting a little worried so she walked up to her and asked, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Principal Minami jumped at the voice of her daughter and answered her question, "Yeah, sweetie. I'm fine"

Principal Minami looked through her phone and saw her highschool besfriend...Maki's mom.

'How's she doing? Maybe I'll call her tonight. Just to check on her...' Principal Minami thought and contacted Maki's mom and surprisingly she answered.

"Well hello, Minami-san. I haven't heard from you ever since we graduated from high school." Maki's mom said with a cheerful tone.

"How's it going over there with your husband? Everything fine?" Maki's mom added and Principal Minami paused for a moment and spoke,

"We just divorced and it's been hard especially when you're not telling your daughter..." Principal Minami said as she slowly cried and Maki's mom knew that she had to be there for her friend so she said, "I should come over to check on you. I think you need a friend..."

"Wait, this isn't really the best-" but Maki's mom already hung up and Principal Minami thought 'here you go again, Nishikino...always being there for me."

After a few minutes Maki's mom came and rang the door bell and Principal Minami saw Maki's mom with a gentle smile.

"Thank goodness you didn't wake Kotori up. So, shall we talk?" Principal Minami asked and Maki's mom agreed agreed and they both went inside.

"So, how did you two divorce?" Maki's mom asked and knew it wasn't really the right time to actually bring it up but she wanted to know about it.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." Principal Minami sighed with a shrug and Maki's mom just nodded.

The two chatted for awhile and Maki's mom brought something up from their past and it's...their secret relationship.

"Remember that time at the prom when you and I kissed at the back of the school? Those were the greatest memories." Maki's mom said as she laughed a little and Principal Minami chuckled and it made Maki's mom glad that she made her best friend laugh at this time.

"Yeah. You were a great kisser, Nishikino-san." Principal Minami said as she leaned in a little closer to Maki's mom's face and Maki's mom smirked and said with a challenging tone, "Want to try it again, Minami-san?"

Principal Minami closed her eyes and Maki's mom slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. After the two pulled away Principal Minami said with a smile, "You're still the best, Nishikino-san."

Maki's mom just chuckled and looked at the time and gasped, "It's getting late, already?"

"You're not going to l-leave me, are you?" Principal Minami asked shyly and Maki's mom chuckled, "I guess Maki can take care of herself."

months later Principal Minami and Maki's mom were dating until Maki's mom proposed and decided to tell their daughters.

"Ehhh?! A wedding?!" Kotori and Maki asked, shocked that their moms are dating a few months now and never told them.

Maki's mom laughed nervously and said, "We're both sorry that we didn't tell you immediately."

"That means..."

Kotori and Maki looked at each other realizing that they will both be step-sisters and Principal Minami said cheerfully, "That's right. You will both be half sisters."

Maki sighed and huffed, "Fine. But, I won't tell this to anyone."

"Maki-chan, you can call me "onee-chan" if you want." Kotori said with a cheerful smile and Maki glared at Kotori and Maki's mom and Principal Minami just laughed at how their daughters accepted their relationship. They both knew that this was the right choice and they will stay together even when there's trouble.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting :( I was spending my last days of summer at a hotel and didn't have time to write because of that reason and I promise the next one will be out on Friday next week and thank you for being patient :D and Maki's mom is a single mom here don't worry and I'm sorry if this was a little lazy :(

Next up: NicoMaki, NozoEli, NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi, KotoUmi, Rinpana, UmiMaki, UmiMaki


End file.
